


One Last Night

by amazonstorm



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, TadaHoney, this fandom needs fluff, this ship is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I still don’t know why out of all the girls here who were throwing themselves at you, you picked tall, gangly, loud…me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Night

"So, what did you think of Hiro?" Tadashi asked as he watched Honey Lemon take off her heels and sit in the window of his lab space. "I know you were dying to meet him..."

"He's just so adorable." Honey said with one of her sweet smiles. "And he looks so much like you! I'll bet he'll be beating off the women with a stick."

"I wouldn't know." Tadashi came to sit beside her and brushed a lock of golden hair out of her face. "See, there was only one girl I ever had my eyes on."

 

Her eyed widened and then softened and then she smiled a little. “I still don’t know why out of all the girls here who were throwing themselves at you, you picked tall, gangly, loud… _me_."

 

“Well, I kind of noticed you first when you tripped over me in the bookstore.” He admitted. “Hard not to notice a long leggy blond when she and a bunch of chemistry books falls all over you."

 

Honey blushed. “Tadashi….” 

 

“So, what are you listening to…” He picked up the mp3 player in her lap and looked at the album cover. “50 Shades, Honey? Really?"

 

“The books are awful.” She admitted. “But I liked the soundtrack.” She offered him an earbud. “Here, listen to this song."

 

She hit play and “One Last Night” began to play. Her cheeks turned pink as he took the earbud and then looked at her the way Flynn Rider had looked at Rapunzel when he realized he was in love with her.

 

“Tadashi…” She murmured, leaning in a little closer to him on the windowsill. “Don’t look at me like that…"

 

“Like what?” He asked, innocently. 

 

“Like I’m the prettiest girl in the world."

 

“That’s funny.” He leaned in closer, too and then murmured, so softly she almost didn’t hear him, “You are."

 

When he kissed her, she wanted to melt into a puddle on the windowsill. She settled for snuggling up against him so they could watch the stars together. 

 

“You’re not so bad yourself, handsome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so the movie was light on the shipping, but when has that ever stopped anyone?


End file.
